Morgana Pendragon
Morgana Pendragon, also known as Morgana, is a major antagonist on the BBC show Merlin. She was portrayed by Irish actress Katie McGrath. History SEASON 1 Morgana started off being a very kind girl who was Uther's ward. However, unknown to her at the time she was actually his daughter and half-sister of Arthur. Morgana had a close friendship with her maidservant Gwen, Arthur and Merlin at this point in time. Morgana eventually discovered that she had the gift of prophecy something that frightened her. She sought the help of Gaius but this did nothing to stop her prophetic dreams. Morgana would also join in Merlin's adventures such as rescuing Camelot from a plague and meeting a young Druid boy named Mordred who she bonded instantly with. Morgana showed resistance Uther's rule and disliked his hatred of magic. Uther eventually imprisoned her and executed Gwen's father driving her to plan his assasination. She stopped when Uther showed he cared for her. SEASON 2 Morgana started to panic after several events led her to believe she had magic. She confided this in Merlin which led the two of them to become closer. Merlin suggested that she visit the Druids but this plan didn't work when Arthur and his soldiers invaded the camp. She eventually accepted that magic could be used for good. Morgana eventually met her half-sister Morgause after the latter defeated Arthur in a duel. Morgana tells her that she wants Uther dead and Morgause makes her the source of a sleeping plague without telling her. When Merlin learned about this he tried to kill her reluctantly. Morgause showed up to save Morgana and took care of her for a year. Morgause then used this time to corrupt Morgana turning her evil. SEASON 3 Morgana returned to Camelot pretending that she still cared about her former friends. Her true feelings are eventually revealed and Morgana is scheming to overthrow Uther so she can have the throne. Merlin tried to help her see sense but she continued working with Morgause. Morgana and Morgause eventually were able to take over Camelot. Morgana killed a large number of townspeople to force the knights to be loyal to her. Morgana was defeated by Merlin, Arthur and Gwen causing her and a wounded Morgause to flee for the time being. SEASON 4 Morgana desired revenge on Arthur and all of Camelot. She sacrificed her sister to the Underworld in order to release spirits on Camelot. Morgana then formed an alliance with Agravaine in hopes of destroying Camelot. Morgana killed Uther but would not be satisfied until Arthur was dead. Some of her schemes with Agravaine included attempting to kill Arthur in a duel, brainwashing Merlin and using him to kill Arthur and having Gwen exiled. Morgana took over Camelot again with the help of a warlord named Helios and became queen. Her reign was very short because Merlin and Arthur overthrew her army. Morgana was wounded in battle after attempting to escape. She met a dragon named Aithusa who healed her injuries. SEASON 5 Morgana then used magic on Gwen turning her evil temporarily. She then ordered to Gwen to kill Arthur by putting poison in his food. Morgana did this so she could get throne and then planned on killing Gwen if the plan worked. At the final battle against Morgana, Arthur was on the verge of death after being stabbed by her ally Morded. Percival and Gwaine attempted to kill Morgana by stabbing her but she captured them. Morgana killed Gwaine and found where Arthur was heading. Morgana encountered Arthur and Merlin and attacked them. Morgana taunts them saying she can't be harmed by ordinary weapons. Merlin then stabbed Morgana with Excalibur which was forged with dragon's breath causing her death. Powers and Abilities Morgana was shown to be a very powerful witch capable of performing feats such as telekinesis, mind control and necromancy. She also had the capability of seeing the future via prophetic dreams and was a skilled swordsman though Morgana preferred using magic in combat. For all her awesome power, Morgana was vastly inferior to Emrys in terms of magic and was rendered almost catatonic with fear by the very sight of him. Morgana had a high sense of self-preservation and was not above begging for her life or hiding behind others to achieve her ends. Trivia *She is based on the witch of the same name in Arthurian legend. *In the TV series, Morgana is never known by her full name in the legend, "Morgana Le Fay". *In the legend, she was also known as "Morgan" or "Morgaine". Gallery Queen Morgana Pendragon.jpg|Queen Morgana Pendragon Regal Morgana Pendragon.jpg Crowned Morgana Pendragon.jpg Royal Morgana Pendragon.jpg Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arthurian Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Psychics Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Messiah Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Priests Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Sister of Hero Category:Evil Ruler Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Dark Lord Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Dictator Category:Usurper Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Slavedrivers Category:Extremists Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Fearmongers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Outcast Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Necromancers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Elitist Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Sorceress Category:Summoners Category:Warmonger Category:Knifemen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hatemongers Category:Bullies Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Pawns Category:Jerks Category:Charismatic villain Category:Incriminators Category:Slanderers Category:Abusers Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Arena Masters Category:Gaolers Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Alchemists Category:Riders Category:Double Agent Category:Mass Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Sociopaths Category:Envious Villains Category:Spy Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Lawful Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Insecure Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy